


a view of other windows

by moom_booom



Series: college boyfriends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because of Reasons, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mental Health Issues, all the third years go to the same uni, but nothing major, really it's very fluffy, this is mostly happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moom_booom/pseuds/moom_booom
Summary: in which spontaneously visiting your not-quite-boyfriend at university seems like a cute and romantic idea - in theory.spoilers: turns out it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'Times Are Hard For Dreamers' from Amélie

_I miss you._

Noya's staring at his phone unsure of how to reply.  
_I miss you too_ seems like not enough, but _omg asahi-san that's so brave of you to say!!!! i'm so proud of you!!!!_ seems not really an appropriate response (however true it might be).

He strokes his phone screen with his thumb almost subconsciously, but stops himself the moment he notices. Because it's a little weird, no matter how much he feels like a billion floating balloons are filling up his chest.

 _come see me then!!!! (●♡∀♡)_  
_(*≧▽≦)_

It sounds sort of like something he'd say, but he knows it's not good enough – and Asahi'll be able to pick up on it. 

_When?_

_⸍⚙̥ꇴ⚙̥⸌_  
_right now!!!!!_  
_please!!!!!  
_ _(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)_

He knows he's being ridiculous, but when it comes to Asahi, he can't really help it.

 _I'd love to._  
_♡´･ᴗ･`♡_  
_But I can't._  
_（◞‸◟）_

_•́ε•̀٥_

_what is that face???_  

 _it's a kiss_  
_•́ε•̀٥_  
_•́ε•̀٥_

_(´ε｀*)_

Noya presses his phone against his forehead and tries not to scream and kick his feet with how giddy he feels.

 _can I call you?_  
_ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡_  

_Yes please._

Asahi picks up after the first ring, which Noya's actually hoped for – but not really expected. 

“Hello,” his voice is soft and raspy as if he'd just woken up.

“Hi,” and his own voice sounds much to breathy, and he hopes Asahi won't comment on it, seeing he must have noticed. “How are you?”  
It's a stupid question, considering they've texted every day for the past month.

“Better, now – now that I'm talking to you.”

 For a moment he feels like someone's repeatedly punching him in the heart. “You're so smooth today, Asahi-san!” he tells him when he can breathe again.

 Asahi laughs awkwardly, and Noya can picture him scratching at the back of his neck.

“It's … easier when I can't see your face.”

“I'll wear a paper bag if you want.”

 “No! No, I, I like seeing your – your face. It just makes me nervous.”

 “Because I'm so pretty?” he means for it to sound teasing, but it comes out too rough for that.

 There's a long pause. Then, “Yeah.”

 “So, will you come?” Noya asks through the fondness that's making it hard to properly form words.

 “I'd love to. But I have to finish this project, and the people in my group can only meet up during the off-week.”

 “Who cares?”

 “I – I care. That project is a big part of my grade ...”

 Noya groans loudly and only a little overly dramatic, and flops back onto his bed.

 “I'm really sorry. I wish I could.”

 “Me too.”

 They're quiet for a while and he's almost lulled to sleep by Asahi's breathing, when he hears, “Are you still there?”

“Yeah.”

They're both talking softer than before.

“Hey, let's jerk off together.”

“What?” Asahi sputters, and Noya can't hold back his cackle. 

“Sorry! I wanted to see how you'd react. Not that I wouldn't want to, though.”

 They're quiet again.

“We – we can maybe try next time.”

“Are you serious?”

“...yeah?”

“You're the best, Asahi-san!”

“My room-mate is coming back. He's been packing all day because he's going on a trip,” and Noya can hear the relief in his voice.  
He wonders if they're not getting along, but doesn't want to ask now

 “Ok, goodnight!”

“I miss you.” 

“I miss you, too.”

.

It seems like a good idea at first; coming to see Asahi; but now he's not so sure.

What if the project thing is only an excuse, because he doesn't actually want to see Noya, and didn't know how else to tell him. But Asahi wouldn't do that. Probably.

But now he's already at the train station, clutching both his rucksack and his ticket to his chest, feeling irrationally nervous. He doesn't fucking get nervous. Except for now apparently.  
_im going to see asahi-san (ᗒᗨᗕ)_ , he texts Ryuu before he boards the train.

The train is crowded, which makes sense, considering it's a holiday, and he pushes his way through – sometimes being short does have its perks after all.

His gaze is drawn to an almost empty seat group, only occupied by -

“Hey! I remember you! You're Nekoma's setter! Kozume, right?”

Kozume looks up from his phone screen, startled. “Oh. Hello.” Then he turns back.

“Can I sit with you?”

“If you want.” Noya's pretty sure he's being watched, but Kozume doesn't turn towards him again.

Noya sits down across from him. “Where are you going?”

Kozume looks like he'd rather be doing anything else than have a conversation, but the ride is long, and so _boring_.

“Home. I was visiting.”

“Oh, right, you're friends with Shou-chan, aren't you?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm going to see someone too! He's in university.”

Now he does properly look at Noya. “In Tokyo? I'm going there too.”

It takes Noya an embarrassingly long moment to realize what he means. “You're gonna see someone there too?”

“Yeah.”

He's pretty sure their captain was a third year, and from what he's heard those two are best friends.

“Cool!”

“Hmm,” Kozume says non-committally, and returns all his focus back to his phone.

Noya tries to strike up a conversation a few more times, but mostly gets mono-syllabic answers – and even though Kozume's not being unkind, he obviously doesn't want to talk anymore – Noya even offers him some of his lunch he got at the corner store after he impulsively left the house, which Kozume declines.

A few minutes into the ride, he gets a text (or rather a chain of texts) back from Ryuu.

 _wtf_  
_b crful dude_  
_men r wolfs_  
_ლಠ益ಠ)ლ_  
_i will fite him if he tries something_  
_ლಠ益ಠ)ლ_

 _nooo i want him to try something_  
_(≧∀≦)_

_（咒）_

_ok but b carful bro_

_ok_  
_♡＾▽＾♡_

 _i <3 u bro_  
_(ΦзΦ)_

 _i <4 u_  
_(~￣³￣)~_

“My parents don't know I've left yet. I wrote them a note,” he tells Kozume, after Ryuu hasn't responded.

“Oh. Do they not want you to?”

“It was a last minute kinda thing.”

“I see.”

Silence settles over them again.

“Kenma,” he finally says.

“What?”

“It's my first name. I prefer it.”

“Oh, sure.”

And then the conversation seems to be over again.

“He's my boyfriend.”

“What?”

“I'm visiting my boyfriend.”

He's pretty sure Kenma's told him that to make up for the information he volunteered, and suddenly Noya feels like they could be friends.

“That's so awesome!”

“Oh. ...yeah.” He's not smiling, but he does seem a little pleased.

When Kenma turns back to his phone, Noya decides to do the same, and texts Asahi.  
_can you come to platform 8 at 3.35???????_  
_ღවꇳවღ_

 _?????_  
_are you coming here??????_

  
_yeah!!!!!!!_  
_pls pick me up!!!!!_  

_ok, I will._

_(๑♡3♡๑)_

.  
They get off the train together, but it doesn't take long before Kenma finds his captain, who wraps an arm around his shoulders and presses his face into the top of his head in a way that might seem casual if he didn't linger for a second too long. He grabs the bag that's dangling from Kenma's arm. Kenma says something, and they both turn to Noya.

“How about lunch tomorrow?” says Kuroo.

“… at that vegan place by your dorm?” asks Kenma him.

“If you want, sure.” He turns back to Noya, “So how about it?”

“Yeah, I guess -”

“I have Asahi's number.” And Noya remembers that they're now on the volleyball team together. “I'll text you guys, yeah?”

“Sure! Bye, then!”

They both give him twin waves, and walk off before Noya remembers to ask how he knew.

_are you there?_

And then he sees Asahi's beautiful dumb face towering above most people's heads; and he doesn't care that he's in the middle of a train platform, and takes off running, shoving a few people aside in the process, and Asahi catches him, hands going up to support Noya's legs that are wrapped around his waist.

He buries his face in the crook of Asahi's slightly sweaty neck (he probably ran here, he realizes), clutching at his shirt, nails digging into the flesh underneath.  
Asahi doesn't protest, though, but rather holds him just as tightly, one hand at the small of his back.

Noya pulls away, just far enough so he can look at him, and cradles his jaw in both hands, thumbs stroking over the stubble there. “Hello,” he breathes.

Asahi goes pink, and blinks a few times in rapid succession, as if he's trying to focus. “Hey,” he says softly.

Noya can't help the stupid grin splitting his face. Asahi's answering grin is just as big, and he's so gorgeous.

“We should, uh, probably …,” he says, and sets Noya down gently.

Then Noya finally notices the considerably shorter hair that's now just touching Asahi's shoulders. He has half it tied to a bun at the top of his head, and he looks, so, so hot.

“You cut your hair,” he says in amazement, reaching out to touch the ends (he has to stand on his tiptoes and it's not very comfortable).

“Oh,” Asahi scratches at the back of his neck, nervously, “yeah, Suga talked me into it. He, uh, he said it'd look good. But it looks weird, doesn't it?”

“No! It looks so good! You look so good!” Noya insists.

Asahi's face goes pink again, and studies his feet.  
“You look good too,” he mumbles.

Noya grabs his hand, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, and bends a little to peer into Asahi's still down-cast eyes. “Are we going to your dorm now, Asahi-san?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, if you want.”

They take a bus to the dorm, and take a seat next to each other. Noya presses their thighs together, and smiles when Asahi looks at him.

“I don't really have any food at home. We should probably get something if you are planning on eating something today.”

“Oh! Are we gonna cook together?” He knows it's something cute couples do together, and, honestly, he'd love doing it with Asahi.

“If you want.”

“Yeah!”

“But I can't really cook, though.”

“That's fine. I sometimes cook for my siblings, so I know a few things.”

“Oh, that's right. How are they?”

“They're, yeah, they're great! Yeah.” Noya knows he's not the smoothest talker, but this is ridiculous. There's no reason to be nervous, and he's actually thought that maybe he wasn't anymore, but apparently not.

Asahi smiles. “That's good.”

His hand is sweaty when he squeezes Noya's, so at least he's not the only nervous one (although, really, Asahi's always nervous, so it's not that comforting).

.  
They go to the store, and grab some vegetables (“No, we're not getting cookie cutters!” “But they're shaped like puppies, Asahi-san!” “No!”), and some rice to make curry. On their way to the register, Asahi stops at the pet-food isle and grabs a bag of cat food, and some treats.

“You have a cat?” Noya asks, excitedly.

“No, not really. I just feed the strays.”

“You're so sweet, Asahi-san!” he didn't even mean to say it, not consciously at least. But he means it, of course, and when Asahi looks down, all smiley and blushy, he's glad it slipped out.

They pay and leave the store, and when they walk up a narrow stairway, he notices a grey tiger-striped cat watching him wearily.

“Oh, Masha” Asahi says softly, “are you hungry?”

He sets the bags he stubbornly insisted on carrying (“You already have your backpack!”), and digs for the bag of cat food. He pours a bit of it on in a small bowl that he apparently just brings around with him, and places it in front of the cat, who side-eyes Noya again, but then starts eating.

“Do you – do you want to give her a treat?”

“Yeah!”

Asahi puts a few on his hand, and Noya holds it out to the cat. She regards him dubiously, blinks a few times, but then does come to take it.

“See, she likes me!” he whispers excitedly, trying not to spook her, turning back to Asahi.

“Yeah.” Asahi nods.

There's a loud thud of someone slamming a trunk closed in the distance and she cowers, before scurrying off.

“That went well, I thought.”

“Yeah."

.  
They put the groceries in the kitchen, and Noya puts his backpack down. 

“My room-mate already left,” Asahi says.

Noya's phone dings.

 _shouyou gave me your number_  
_this is kenma btw ㅇㅅㅇ_

 _hi! (≧▽≦)_  
_(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)_  
_its u with a flower_

_thank u_

He saves him under _kenma (ㅇㅅㅇ❀),_ pockets his phone and turns to Asahi, “Show me your room!” Noya grabs for Asahi's hand again. It's a little clammy, but he doesn't mind.

“Uh, yeah, okay!”

The first room is the living room, which holds the dinner table, a couch, and a TV set. Two doors lead to the two bedrooms, and there's a bathroom between them.

“You have to share a bathroom?”

“Yeah, but it could be worse. For some people it's in the hallway of their floor.”

“Ew.”

“That's my room,” Asahi says unnecessarily, considering his name is on the door.

It's a pretty standard bedroom – bed, desk, dresser – but he's already decorated it a little; there are pictures of the team on his walls, and posters of movies Noya's never even heard of. Next to his bed is a small table, with a lamp, a book, and -

“You kept it?” Noya says incredulously. They took it at Asahi's graduation, just the two of them, with Suga behind the camera, telling them to smile, and get closer together, and Noya is beaming widely, clinging onto Asahi's arm, while Asahi's own smile is a little more subdued; and now it's in a pretty frame next to Asahi's bed.

“Yes, of course,” Asahi says, then he adds, a little unsure, “didn't you?”

“Of course I did!” Noya replies indignantly.

Trying to change the topic, he picks up the book. The title is in English - _How To Stop Time_.

“Is it good?”

“I'm not sure, I'm only at the beginning. But I hope so.”

Noya places it back on the table, and moves to sit on the bed, until he sees how impeccably made it is, and he turns around to face Asahi. He can barely contain his delight – and, honestly, doesn't even really try.

“Did you tidy up for me, Asahi-san?”

“I – I mean, a little, maybe, but I always tidy up, so it's not like -” His cheeks go pink again.

Noya laces their fingers together and squeezes them gently, trying to convey how pleased the thought makes him.

Using his free hand to scratch the back of his neck, Asahi asks, “Uh, do you want some tea?”, looking for an out.

“Yes, please!” Noya gives it to him.

He sits down on the couch in the living room, and waits until Asahi comes back with two steaming mugs of tea.

“Why is Kuroo texting me now?” Asahi says, confusedly. “We didn't schedule any practice for tomorrow.“

He holds his phone out, showing Noya the cryptic _is two okay ^ↀᴥↀ^._

“Oh! Right! I met his boyfriend on the train, and now he wants to meet with us for lunch.”

“... that sounds nice.”

“You don't mind? We can tell them no if you want.”

“Of course not.”

Noya scoots closer and grabs Asahi's hand (again!!) and squishes his face against Asahi's arm.

“Are you happy I'm here?”

Asahi removes his arm, and before Noya can ask, he wraps it around Noya's shoulders to draw him closer against his side.  
Asahi runs a hand through his hair and Noya feels himself slumping even more against Asahi's side.

“I'm so happy,” he says into the top of Noya's head.

“Me too.”

.  
They start dinner after they finished their tea (even though it's a little early still). Noya's manning the stove, while Asahi chops the vegetables, and it's actually really nice. Very domestic.

“ Asahi-san, I could get used to this,” Noya tells him. “Making dinner with you.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

They eat on the couch, while Asahi puts on a movie (it's something artsy and foreign, and Noya would protest if Asahi hadn't said that it's one of his favourite films), but Noya doesn't really pay attention to it, too focused on all the points where their bodies are touching.

At around six his phone rings, which he has expected considering it's when his dad would get home from the saloon and find the note.  
He stares at the screen, but doesn't pick up.

“What's wrong?”

“It's my dad.”

They wait silently until the phone stops ringing, then he turns it off.

“Do your parents not know you're here?”

“They do now,” he says wryly. “But I'm eighteen and there's no school, so they can't do anything.”

“Are you serious,” but Asahi says it fondly, so it's fine.

“I couldn't wait, I just had to see you.”

“Oh, Nishinoya,” he breathes.

Asahi puts both their plates on the table, then leans against him. He's heavy, and warm, and it's so comfortable. Noya opens the bun, and runs his fingers a few time through Asahi's hair to smooth out the tangles.

“You're so bony.”

Noya puts his free hand over his heart in mock indignation, “You wound me! Here I am, providing a pillow for you, and you don't even appreciate my sacrifice!”

“No! I do! I do!” Asahi wraps his arms around Noya's waist. “I am so grateful, oh, most amazing pillow of them all!” He presses his face against Noya's stomach.

“You're so dumb,” Noya says, and pushes at Asahi's face half-heartedly, which quickly turns into brushing the hair from his forehead and cheeks.

He strokes the pad of his thumb over the circles under Asahi's eyes that are darker than when he last saw him.

“Are you okay? Do you like it here?”

“Yeah. It's just. It's – it's hard, but I'd like to think it'll be worth it. And I have Suga and Daichi and the team is also great and – but, yeah, I miss our team. And you, obviously.”

He adds the last part more quietly.

“But I'll be there in less than a year.”

“Yeah. It's what keeps me going.”

Noya's not really sure if it was supposed to be a joke, but Asahi's voice sounded so earnest, that he can't reply – it feels like something large is wedged in his throat. So he keeps petting his face and laces the fingers of his other hand through Asahi's.

There's a knock on the door.

“Is your room mate coming back?”

“I – I don't think so.”

They get up slowly (Noya almost falls, since both of his legs fell asleep), and Asahi unlocks the door.

“So you are harbouring a fugitive, Asahi,” he's trying to give them a serious look, but there is an impish glint in his eyes. He tuts disapprovingly, while shaking his head – the perfect picture of disappointment.

Noya briefly considers hiding behind Asahi's broad back, but obviously Suga's already seen him.

So instead he says, “Suga!” enthusiastically – and it's only a little fake. He is actually happy to see him again.

“Yes, hello.”

“How did -”

“Coach called me. Your coach,” Suga stresses, “He said your mum called him, and he wanted me to check,” he smiles beatifically. “Apparently he thought I would be more responsible than some people.” Another pointed look.

“Why did she call him? I left them a note!”

“I'm not really sure, but if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say she might be worried.” Suga punches his shoulder gently. “Maybe call them to at least tell them you got here safe.” Then he goes over to ruffling Noya's hair.

“Do you want to come in?” says Asahi.

“No, I should get back, Daichi'll want to know if we were right.”

“About what?” asks Asahi at the same time Noya says, “You told him?”

“Coach was on speaker. But I didn't allow him to come with me.” He squeezes their shoulders, and adds, “It was really nice to see you again, Noya.”

“You too!” and then he surges forward to wrap his arms around Suga.

“Would you like to come to dinner sometime? Maybe tomorrow?” Suga proposes.

“Uh-”

“No, we already have a lunch date tomorrow,” Noya grins.

“The day after, then?”

“Yeah, that sounds great! Right?” he says, turning to Asahi.

He doesn't want to decide something over Asahi's head.

“Yeah.”

“Great, I'll see you then!” Suga gives them a small wave, and just like that, he's gone again.

.  
“You can take the bed, if you want,” says Asahi after they've brushed their teeth.

“And where will you sleep?”

“On the couch.”

“So you don't want to share with me?”

“Do – do you?” Asahi's blushing and looking at his hands, or rather – hand, considering Noya's holding onto one of them again.

“Yes. Why wouldn't I?”

“O-oh okay, okay, that's cool!”

“Yeah?”

Asahi nods quickly.

“Are we gonna cuddle?” he asks, nudging Asahi's shoulder with his head.

“...yeah.” He's smiling, and blushing a little, while looking at their joined hands.

“Awesome.” Noya feels like his chest is about to explode. He likes him so much.

They settle into bed quickly, with him being cradled against Asahi's chest, clutching his shirt. Noya's also wearing one of Asahi's shirts (it has a cat printed in the front), and it's way too big on him and he loves it. He tangles their bare legs together, and pushes one of his hands up Asahi's own shirt.

Asahi gasps, but doesn't pull away, and he's looking at Noya, open-mouthed, and pink faced.

“You are so hot, Asahi-san,” Noya says, before he can even consciously process the thought.

Asahi goes even pinker, and closes his eyes. “You can't just say things like that.”

“But it's true.” He presses his mouth to Asahi's clavicle. “It's always true.”

“Really?”

Noya rearranges them, until Asahi's lying flat on his back and Noya can climb on top of him to straddle his hips.

“Asahi-san, I like you so, so much, do you even know that?” he doesn't wait for an answer, “When I look at you, it's like there's a – a gazillion – balloons in my chest and they're all filled with – like – hot air or something. Point is, they're all floating, and really warm. And when you smile or – or blush, like just now! - it feels like they're all getting so big that they'll -”

Asahi's hands come up to his thighs and Noya falters. He leans forward until their foreheads are touching, “I just like you so much, I feel like I'm gonna burst,” he whispers.

He presses a kiss to the corner of Asahi's mouth.

“Me – me too. I feel like that, too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

He cups Asahi's cheeks and says, “Can I kiss you? Please.”

“Yes, yes, please.”

But Noya's actually not sure who moves in first, just that their smiles are finally overlapping, and it's so sweet and tentative, just learning each other's mouths. He buries a hand in Asahi's hair, and moves the other down to Asahi's neck. Asahi tastes a little like coffee, but mostly like his mouthwash, and Noya's pretty sure he tastes the same.  
He pulls away, and trails open-mouthed kisses over Asahi's jaw and down his neck, the hollow of his throat, and down to the dip between his collar bones. Asahi seems like he enjoys it, judging from the way he almost arches off the bed. So Noya does it again, and again, until Asahi pulls him back up to his mouth.

He licks over the roof of Asahi's mouth, the front of his teeth, over his tongue, and then sucks on his bottom lip, before he pulls away, and Asahi shivers underneath him.

“You are so hot,” Noya tells him, before he leans in again. Both of Asahi's hands come up to cup the back of his head, and he buries his own in Asahi's hair. And tugs. Harder than he meant to.  
Asahi groans loudly and squirms, and Noya stares at him in amazement.

“You like that!”

Asahi buries his face in his hands – and Noya pries them off his face, “No, don't hide.”

“… okay.”

“Are you embarrassed?”

Asahi nods, still not looking at him.

“Don't be! This is great! I wanna know all the things that turn you on.”

Asahi's the one to move in this time, and they kiss and kiss, until Noya's so giddy with want he can hardly stand it. He pushes himself up, and kisses Asahi's forehead, his nose, his cheeks, Asahi's hands move to the back of his thighs, and Noya cants his hips forward, almost on instinct.

Asahi freezes immediately.

“I'm sorry,” Noya moves to sit on the bed, squeezing his legs together, and trying to will his body to calm the fuck down. “Was that too much?”

“No – not that, but I want to, to wait? I've never done -” he scrunches up his face.

“Oh, but me neither!”

Asahi actually looks surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean there wasn't really anyone I liked – apart from you, I mean.”

“What about -”

“No, that's different – she is an untouchable goddess.”

“I see.” His voice sounds strange.

“But you” he kisses Asahi's forehead, and then flops down on top of him (Asahi grunts like he's being crushed, but Noya knows it's for show. Probably. At least he makes no move to push him off.). “You're touchable.”

Noya's not even really sure what he means to say by that, but Asahi seems to understand, because he chuckles softly, and wraps his arms around Noya.

“I liked kissing you,” Noya tells the dip of Asahi's shoulder.

“Me too. I could get used to that,” Asahi says warmly. He laughs a little, and it's not his nervous laugh – at least not completely.

“Well, you'll have to. Seeing as I'm never gonna stop now.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” he pushes himself up, until he can look into Asahi's eyes.

“Prove it,” there's a smile playing on Asahi's lips that Noya's never seen before – he's convinced he would remember if he had.

Well, Noya's never been one to turn down a challenge. “I will.”

And so he does.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you look at that, i actually uploaded on a monday!

Noya wakes up with his arm trapped under Asahi's bulk the next day, and considers going back to sleep, but the light is already filtering in through the gaps in the blinds, and he's never been good at sleeping in.

Asahi's still asleep, which is hardly surprising, and just looking at his beautiful, sleeping face makes him so giddy that he couldn't calm down anyway.

 

Noya also doesn't necessarily want to wake him up, considering how he looked like he hasn't had a full night's sleep in a while. So, he decides the next best thing would be to wake Asahi up with breakfast in bed (not that he really knows what to make, considering they only bought enough for dinner yesterday).

 

But while he's in the process of extricating his arm from underneath Asahi, Asahi blinks awake and looks at him somewhat dazedly.

 

“Nishinoya?”

 

“Yeah, hi,” which, yeah, is not the smoothest he's ever been.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I was gonna make breakfast for you.”

 

“You don't have to do that,” Asahi says around a yawn.

 

“I wanted to.”

 

He seems to be awake enough now to realize that he's kind of squishing Noya's arm, and he immediately rolls off him, saying, “Sorry! Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“It wasn't so bad,” he says, and wonders if Asahi would be down to make out a little more before they get out of bed.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“For the breakfast. The hypothetical breakfast.”

 

Noya's not quite sure what that means, but he doesn't want to ask, since he doesn't want Asahi to think he's stupid. He's pretty sure it was something nice. Probably.

 

Noya scoots closer, until he can peer down into Asahi's eyes, who smiles warmly, if a little awkwardly, at him.

 

“Hi,” he says, and Noya kisses him square on the mouth.

 

“I – I need to brush my teeth first!” Asahi protests, pulling away a little.

 

“Me, too. I don't care,” Noya says and kisses him again.

 

This time Asahi doesn't object, but kisses him back more intensely than Noya expected, but Noya wastes no time to match him in enthusiasm. He grabs at Asahi's sleeve to get him to lie on top of him, and Asahi goes along with it, but then pushes himself up a little, looking somewhat unsure.

 

“Tell – tell me if I hurt you,” he says, and Noya nods, knowing full well he won't.

 

Asahi seems to be able to tell, too, but Noya holds onto the back of his head, threading his fingers through his hair, and pulls him back down.

They kiss until their teeth clank together, and Asahi pulls away again, and Noya's worried he's been discouraged now. But then he gives him this _look_ , and checks his phone (and Noya remembers that he's still got his switched off) – it's a little weird with how he's still stretched out on top of him and reaching one arm over – and says, “I suppose we don't have to get up just yet.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Half past seven,” he says and sounds slightly disgruntled. “And here I thought I'd finally get to sleep in.”

 

And Noya remembers Asahi not being a morning person during training camps as well, but it's actually later than Noya would normally get up (he likes to go running before morning practice).

 

“But isn't it better to make out with me instead?” He kisses him on the chin (since has to stretch too much to reach his mouth).

 

Asahi looks like he's actually considering it for a moment, but then a smile threatens to break loose when he says, “I guess.”

 

Noya tries to look like he's mad – at least a little – but he knows it's not working very well.

“Are you always like this in the morning?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“A jerk.”

 

Asahi blinks. Then he says, “Well, I guess you'll just have to get used to it.” He pauses and kind of let's it settle in a little. “I – I mean, that is, if – if you want, of course.” The last bit is mumbled, and Noya only hears it, because they're so close.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

And Asahi's face goes pink, and his smile is almost blinding, so Noya has to kiss him again.

“Mmph,” Asahi says, but then opens his mouth to kiss him back.

 

He pushes his hands up Asahi's shirt, and runs his nails up and down his back – gently, of course. Asahi shivers against him, and presses even closer.

 

“Asahi,” Noya whispers against his mouth.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I just wanted to say your name.”

 

“Oh,” he breathes, and goes back to kissing the air out of his lungs.

 

When they pull apart a little, Asahi looks at him with something in his eyes, Noya can't quite place, and says, “I'm so in love with you.” And then he looks like a deer caught in the headlight. Noya feels like his chest is about to burst open.

 

“Really?” Noya asks and his voice is barely more than a breath.

 

“Y-yeah. I think I am,” Asahi still looks like he's waiting for the floor to swallow him up, and Noya kind of understands how he's feeling, he's pretty sure.

 

“Me, too,” he says, and cups his cheeks until Asahi's looking him in the eyes again. His cheeks feel hot against Noya's palms.

 

“Oh,” his face is all soft and open, and Noya has to kiss him again.

 

“Asahi-san, can I take your shirt off?”

 

“I – I guess. If you take yours off too,” he says the last part very quickly and quietly, probably because he's embarrassed again, but he doesn't look away.

 

“Yes! I'll take _all_ my clothes off if you want!”

 

“Oh –“

 

“Do you not want me to?” Noya knows he should stop, but he's always enjoyed teasing Asahi a little too much.

 

“No! I – I do! But I don't want to – rush into things.”

 

Which, okay, is a fair point, even if it's kind of the opposite of how Noya feels. He's pretty much ready to burst with all the things he wants to do right now immediately. But he doesn't want Asahi to feel uncomfortable either, so he'll try and keep all his comments down – for now.

 

“That's okay.”

 

“But you can take my shirt off.”

 

So Noya does.

It's not the first time he's seen Asahi shirtless, not by a long shot, but it feels completely different now, to be here, in his room – like this.

And, making out with Asahi was great already, but now with skin on skin contact it's pretty much fantastic.

 

That is, until Asahi's alarm goes off.

 

“Gross, why didn't you turn it off earlier?”

 

“It's for my medication,” Asahi says quietly, like it's not something he wants to talk about, and pushes himself up until he's sitting.

 

“Are you sick?”

 

“It's for my anxiety.”

 

And Noya's always known that Asahi was a bit of a worrier and a nervous wreck at times, but he's never thought that it's this bad – or that it could actually be worse.

 

“I've had them since my second year in high school, and if you think I'm bad now, you should have seen me before, because it was so much worse,” Asahi rambles, and it takes Noya a little too long to realize that Asahi's justifying it to him. That Asahi feels like he needs to justify it to him.

 

“Asahi-san,” but Asahi's not looking at him, so he tries again, “Asahi.” Now he does look up and Noya continues, “I don't think there's anything wrong with you. I never thought that.”

 

Asahi looks like he's about to cry, but then he takes a deep breath, and gets off the bed for good. “Let's get some breakfast, okay?”

 

“Ugh, fine,” he groans, and Asahi actually has the audacity to laugh at him.

 

“I thought you were a morning person, Nishinoya,” he says, and his voice is still tight, but he's trying. Noya appreciates it.

 

“It's not about _sleeping_.”

 

He sees understanding dawn on Asahi's face, and at the same time it goes pink again.

 

.

He sits on the counter while Asahi cooks rice (“since you cooked yesterday” - which is a lie, they cooked together), and while they're waiting for the rice to cook, Asahi steps between his legs and kisses him.

The rice is a little burned and sticks to the pan, but it doesn't matter.

 

.

As it turns out, Asahi doesn't know where 'that vegan place' nor Kuroo's dorm is, and these are the only directions Noya can provide.

 

At first he doesn't want to call Kenma, since it would require turning his phone back on. But Asahi's watching him with a crease between his brows, and so he does turn his phone on. He has a few more missed calls from his parents, and a text from Ryuu saying, _r u ok??o(_ _・_ ___ _・_ _)9_

 

He texts Ryuu back first ( _im great!!! ɷ◡ɷ_ ), and then hands the phone to Asahi.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Asahi-san, please listen to my voice mails for me,” Noya tells him. And he knows he's being stupid, but Asahi only nods, and holds it to his ear.

 

He's silent for what feels like ten years (but is probably just a minute), then he says, “I think they're just worried.”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, they were a little mad at first, but now they just said to tell them you're okay.”

 

Noya takes the phone back, and says, “Yeah, they're pretending to be nice now, but when I get home they're gonna ground me.” Asahi doesn't reply, so he adds, “But even if I get grounded for a billion years, it's still worth it.”

 

“But then we couldn't see each other,” Asahi says, and looks anywhere but at him.

 

“Well, obviously you'll have to climb through my window. Y'know like in a fairy tale.”

 

“I guess I will,” Asahi says, smiling softly. “But, you really should tell your parents that you're okay.”

 

So Noya texts them ( _I'm fine, I love you_ ), which, really, is the least he could do, and then he calls Kenma.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hi, so where exactly are we meeting?”

 

There's some rustling sound and he wonders if Kenma dropped the phone but then there's a different voice saying, “Hey.”

 

“We don't know where that place is,” Noya says.

 

“Right. Do you wanna grab something to write on?”

 

Asahi hands him a notepad and a pen (it's black and looks actually kind of expensive – Noya wonders if it was a present).

 

.

For all their worries (well, Asahi's worries, more like) of not arriving on time, they're actually ten minutes early.

 

“Should we grab a table?”

 

“Okay,” Asahi says, but looks like he'd rather do anything else.

 

“Or, actually, let's wait outside.”

 

“Okay.” Asahi says again, but this time he seems a little more comfortable.

 

Asahi makes an aborted move as if he wants to reach for Noya's hand.

 

“Wanna hold hands?” Noya asks.

 

“Out here? In public?” Asahi says, and Noya knew he would be worried about that.

 

“We don't have to.” But he wants to.

 

“I didn't know, if – uh – you'd be okay with people seeing us. Like that.”

 

“Asahi-san, when did I ever give a shit about what people think?” he says a little too loudly, and Asahi looks around worriedly. Noya grabs his hand, and continues, “Besides, the only thing they'll think is how jealous they are that I'm dating such a hot guy.”

 

Asahi buries his face in his free hand, and then peaks at him out of one eye. “Are you?”

 

“Wha – oh, you mean – if you want?” Noya sounds so unsure that he actually wants to punch himself in the eye.

 

But before Asahi can answer, there's a call of, “Hello!” coming from behind them.

Kuroo has an arm around Kenma again, who looks up from his phone for a second to give them a small wave.

 

“Did you have to wait long?” Kuroo asks and they tell him no, they were a little early anyway.

 

They grab a table, and Noya tells Kenma, “I like your shirt,” because he does – it has a painted flower vase on it (Noya thinks it's from a painting).

 

“... thank you.”

 

There's also a very prominent hickey on his neck, so must have celebrated their reunion yesterday.

 

“Hey,” says Kuroo and nudges him, “what did we say?”

 

“... fine,” Kenma says, but gives him a glare, while he pockets his phone.

 

“Give it here,” Kuroo says and pockets it himself.

 

“You know I could pay for my own food.”

 

“Yes, but you don't want to.”

 

Kenma apparently doesn't have anything to say to that, and when a waiter comes to take their order, immediately orders a slice of apple pie.

 

“That's not food,” Kuroo says reprovingly.

 

“Technically, it is,” says Noya, because he's never been good at letting people mind their own business.

 

“Don't encourage him!”

 

But Kenma says, “See.”

 

“Now I know why you like him,” Kuroo says.

 

“Obviously it's because of my sparkling personality,” he tells them, and elbows Asahi in the side when he snorts.

 

Noya's not really sure what to order, but when Kuroo offers him a suggestion (as opposed to Kenma's “the apple pie is good”), he decides to take it.

 

Asahi orders the same, and reaches for Noya's hand under the table.

His hand is a little clammy, and Noya wonders what specific thing is making him nervous or if it's just everything in general. He squeezes Asahi's hand in a – hopefully – reassuring way.

 

“So,” says Kuroo looking between them like an overgrown cat ready to pounce. “How long has that been kicking around?”

 

Kenma, now that he doesn't have his phone to focus on, is watching all three of them, and Noya wonders if he'll say something or if he's content to just observe.

 

“Uh,” says Asahi eloquently, and clutches Noya's hand tighter.

 

Noya strokes his thumb back and forth over Asahi's fingers and says, “A while. For me at least,” And he's not quite sure why he's being so honest. Maybe because he wants Asahi to know. “I think since – since my first volleyball practice.” It's true, he's pretty sure, at least he knows how awed he was by Asahi back then, and it's not like he can remember a time when he wasn't head over heels for Asahi.

 

Asahi's staring at him wide eyed, and says, “Really?” apparently having forgotten that they have an audience.

 

“Of course.”

 

They stare at each other a little too long, because Kuroo clears his throat unnecessarily loud.

“That's very cute,” he says it kind of cynically, but the way he looks over at Kenma, and says, “Why don't you ever say such things about me?” makes Noya think it was genuine.

 

“You don't deserve it.”

 

“You didn't think that last night.”

 

Kenma looks like he'd actually like to leave right about now, but instead says, unimpressed, “That's exactly why I don't say stuff like that.”

 

Their food arrives (turns out it's some kind of noodle dish), and he's a little surprised that it's actually kind of good.

 

“What do you study?” he asks Kuroo.

 

“Chemistry. What do _you_ wanna do after school?”

 

“I dunno. Something with volleyball'd be great. But, you know.”

 

“Yeah,” Kuroo sounds like he knows exactly what he means. Then he turns to Asahi, “You're doing something with sports right?”

 

“Uh – I guess. I want to go into physical therapy,” he says.

 

They've never really talked about what Asahi actually wants to do, and Noya doesn't know why he's never asked before. He tries to act like none of this surprises him, but he doesn't have a very good poker-face.

 

“You could do something like that,” Kuroo tells him and Noya realizes why he asked in the first place.

 

“I guess. But we can't both do the same thing, that'd be too boring.”

 

“I don't think it'd suit you,” says Kenma bluntly.

 

“Yeah, that too.” Because Noya's pretty sure it'd involve a lot of patience and sensitivity, and he's not too great with that.

 

“And you?” says Asahi.

 

“... game design.”

 

“Oh. That's cool,” says Asahi.

 

“Mhm,” says Kenma and goes back to his apple pie.

 

There's a lull in conversation after that, and it's a little uncomfortable, so he tells Kenma, “D'you think you'd wanna dye your hair?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Like pink, maybe? I think that'd look really cool.”

 

“Oh. I don't know.”

 

“Didn't Lev actually tell you that a while ago?”

 

“Yes. So I probably won't do it.”

 

“Lev – that's your long guy, right?”

 

Kenma nods, and Kuroo laughs and says, “He is pretty long.”

 

Kuroo's phone dings, and he checks it (under Kenma's reproachful look), and then says, “Should I take you to the aquarium sometime this week?”

 

“Will your weird friends be there?” Kenma asks, and Noya says, “Take me to the aquarium, too, Asahi-san!”

 

“Uh, yeah, okay.”

 

“Maybe,” Kuroo says.

 

“Ew.”

 

“You like them.”

 

“Do not.”

 

“Do too.”

 

“Do not.”

 

“So, uh, the food's pretty nice,” says Asahi.

 

“Do you want to see a picture of my cat?” says Kenma suddenly, already holding his hand out for his phone.

 

Kuroo reluctantly hands it over.

 

“His name is Link,” Kenma says, showing them a picture of a calico cat sleeping on top of a game console.

 

“He's so cute,” Asahi says, and Noya agrees, “I love him.”

 

“Yeah. I miss him.”

 

“Well,” says Kuroo, putting his head on Kenma's shoulder and grinning up at him, “but you've got me here.”

 

“I guess,” says Kenma, patting the side of his face halfheartedly.

 

“He loves me,” Kuroo tells them.

 

“Sometimes,” Kenma agrees.

 

“I – uh – there are some cats living by my dorm. I feed them.”

 

“I want to meet them,” says Kenma, at the same time Kuroo says, “Show me the cats!”

 

“S-sure.” And Noya reaches underneath the table to squeeze his hand again. He's trying really hard, and Noya's actually kind of proud of him.

 

So they finish their food and pay – and for some reason the awkwardness between all of them seems to have been mostly broken – and set out in search for the cats.

 

.

Masha is not here this time, but instead a small red cat (that Asahi calls Peter) and a black and white one (he calls her Carol) come to rub against Asahi's legs.

 

“Where do you even get these names from?” says Kuroo, trying not to laugh.

 

“Oh – oh they're from books I read.”

 

“What books -,” he begins, but Kenma interrupts and says, “Don't be a dick, Kuro.”

 

“I'm not!” but he doesn't continue.

 

When Kenma crouches down, and holds out a hand to the cats, the hair at the back of his neck parts.

 

“You have a tattoo?” Noya was really not expecting that.

 

It's a little ghost -

 

“It's a kodama,” says Kenma, and Kuroo chimes in, “I did it!”

 

“You know how to do that?” says Asahi from where he's petting Carol.

 

“Yeah, it's my side-business,” Kuroo says, and after Kenma throws him a look, he clarifies, “A friend gave me a tattoo gun, and Kenma let me try it. But – if any of you ever feel like getting a tattoo, for a very low price – hit me up.”

 

“Don't self-promote, Kuro” says Kenma, and that's that.

 

.

They get home later than Noya thought they would, but lunch was nice.

 

“Did you have fun?” he asks Asahi, when they settle down on the sofa.

 

“Uh, yeah, it was nice.” He looks like he means it, but it's not completely convincing.

 

“We don't have to do it again, if you don't want.”

 

“No, it's just … I'm so awkward. And I hate it,” Asahi says quietly, not looking at him.

 

Noya's not quite sure what to say, since he doesn't want to screw up and upset him even more.

 

“I don't think these two of all people minded, Asahi-san,” Noya tells him, getting up on his knees, and grabbing Asahi's face to look him in the eyes.

 

“In my head I'm not like that, but then I'm in a situation like this and I just -” he breaks off, and closes his eyes. “And you're embarrassed of me -”

 

“What? Asahi, there's nothing wrong with you, okay?”

 

“I'll try to be more -” he doesn't seem to know how to end the sentence.

 

“But I think you're perfect already.”

 

Asahi stares at him, startled, then pulls away to wipe at his eyes.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

“No,” he says, very obviously crying.

 

“D'you wanna take a nap?” Noya says, grabbing for one of Asahi's hands, because he doesn't know what else to do.

 

“It's five?” he's so surprised he's stopped crying, which Noya counts as a success.

 

“So?”

 

“Okay,” he laughs a little, “okay, let's take a nap.”

 

He kisses Noya quickly and sweetly, then stands up and offers him a hand.

 

.

When he wakes up this time, Asahi's already looking at him.

 

“Were you watching me sleep?”

 

“I – uh – maybe a little. But I just woke up so it's not like -”

 

“You can watch me all you want, Asahi-san,” he tells him, and it's true. He _wants_ Asahi to watch him.

 

Asahi blushes and looks away.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“A little after nine.”

 

“Do you mind that I haven't brushed my teeth?”

 

“Why would I mind – oh, because ...” he trails off.

 

“Because we're gonna make out now.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Even though it's only been a day, kissing Asahi feels kind of familiar – but in a warm, comforting way.

Which is not to say that's not not making him excited – because it _definitely_ is. And he's pretty sure Asahi notices – has to notice, at least, when Noya's poking him in the hip with his boner.

 

“Sorry,” Noya says, pulling away.

 

Asahi grips his waist to hold him there and says, “No, it's just – I'm so scared.”

 

“What are you scared off?”

 

“Everything, I guess. Messing this up. With you, I mean.”

 

“There's literally no way you could ever possibly do that,” Noya tells him with all the certainty in his body. “There's nothing to be afraid of.”

 

Asahi seems to consider this, then he says very quietly and with his eyes shut, “What if you think my dick looks weird.”

 

“Is that what you're worried about?” Noya asks and has to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

 

“I mean, not _just_ that, but ...”

 

“ _Does_ it look weird?” he can't help asking – because even if it does, he's pretty sure he wouldn't give a shit about that.

 

“I mean, not that I know, but maybe you'll think so ...”

 

“I swear I'll think you have the prettiest dick in the entire universe.”

 

And Asahi's blush was pretty bad before, but now he looks like he's got the worst sunburn anyone's ever seen.

 

“There might be some aliens ...” he's grinning a little, which is good.

 

“You definitely have a nicer dick than any aliens,” he says, “Besides, you can just show me now to prove me right.”

 

“Since – since you've seen so many alien genitals, of course.”

 

“More than I can count.”

 

Noya threads his fingers through Asahi's hair, who sighs a little, closes his eyes, and leans into Noya's hand.

 

“But we don't have to do anything,” Noya tells him. “Just kissing is fine.” The kissing is great actually.

 

“I – I want to, though.”

 

“Yeah?” Asahi's looking at him. “Right now?”

 

“If … if you want, that is, of course.”

 

“Yes!” he shouts a little too loudly, considering their close proximity.

 

Asahi doesn't seem to mind too much, but instead pulls him in to kiss him again, and this time Noya doesn't hold back when his body tells him to roll his hips against Asahi's – and after a beat, Asahi does the same. And it's awesome – it's pretty fucking amazing, actually. But – it's not enough. So he undoes the button and the zipper on his jeans and shimmies out of them -

 

“Okay?”

 

Asahi just nods, but it's good enough. He reaches out to open Asahi's pants too -

 

“But – but can I leave my underwear on?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

He grabs Asahi's wrist and says, “Do you wanna touch me, Asahi-san?”

 

“Y-yeah. Very much.”

 

“Then do it.”

 

“Okay,” he says, and strokes his hand over the tent in Noya's pants.

 

“Holy shit,” Noya says, and takes a shuddering breath. Then, when Asahi continues doing that, he adds, “Can I touch you too?”

 

And, after Asahi nods his assent, promptly sticks his hand down Asahi's pants.

 

“W – wait,” says Asahi, and Noya's already about to apologize for overstepping, when Asahi pulls out a bottle of hand cream from under his bed.

 

“It's not much, but it'll make things easier.”

 

He squeezes a little on each of their hands, and Noya clambers into his lap, and runs his hand over the inside of Asahi's thigh, and up into the opening of his pants.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks, and in lieu of an answer, Asahi kisses him again (his aim is slightly off, and he lands on the corner of Noya's mouth). Noya's pretty sure it's a yes.

 

So, he takes hold of Asahi's dick – and then, he's not really sure what to do. It's not like he's not had fantasies like this the past three-ish years, but it's a world of a difference when it's the real thing.

 

“It's okay,” says Asahi, his voice breathy.

 

Noya moves his hand up and down a few times experimentally, then thumbs the slit, and Asahi's head falls back and his mouth opens slightly. So, of course, he does it again. It doesn't really take too long for him to get the hang out of it (and Noya feels like patting himself on the back for being good at hand jobs), and when he twists his wrist just _so_ , a shuddering moan is ripped from Asahi's throat and he says, “Wai – wait, I'll –”

 

“But that's the point,” he says.

 

“What – what about you?”

 

“You can take care of that later,” Noya tells him, and leans forward a little to mouth at Asahi's throat.

 

“Oh god,” Asahi says and pushes into his hand, and Noya sucks a bruise into his neck.

 

Then suddenly, Asahi stills completely, and comes all over Noya's hand.

 

He leans his head against Noya's, breathing heavily, and Noya pulls his hand out to wipe it on the bed sheets.

 

“No,” Asahi says, “that's gross.”

 

“It's fine.”

 

“Since it's not your bed,” he says, and Noya kisses him again.

 

They pull apart a little, and Asahi asks, “Do you want me to … do it?” He's still catching his breath a bit.

 

“Yeah. Please.”

 

He sits up a little to push his underpants down his thighs, and Asahi stares at him.

 

“Should I put them back on?”

 

“N-no.”

 

He pushes one of his hands into Noya's hair (which must look such a mess by now) and kisses him. Asahi keeps kissing him, while jerking him with one hand, and holding on to him with the other. His hands are a little rough and dry, since the hand cream is mostly gone, but it's so good – kind of like when he's doing it himself, but mostly absolutely nothing like it at all.

He feels like he's about to start crying, which would suck, and Asahi pets his hair, while he shudders against him, and then stills.

 

They stay like this for a while longer, just kind of resting against each other. He runs his fingers through Asahi's hair, and Asahi draws patterns into the skin of his back.

 

“Thank you,” Asahi says, suddenly, pulling just enough so he can look Noya in the eyes.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you made me feel brave enough to do this.”

 

“Asahi-san, I didn't do anything! You did it all by yourself!”

 

“You helped,” Asahi insists.

 

“Okay, I'll take that.”

 

“We _should_ get tattoos,” says Asahi suddenly.

 

“ _Matching_ tattoos?”

 

“Just something small, maybe – our jersey numbers?”

 

That sounds pretty amazing, actually. “Yeah. Yeah, Asahi-san, let's do that!”

 

He digs around the bed for Asahi's phone (since they're pretty sure they took it into the bedroom with them) – obviously not moving an inch from his position on Asahi's lap, and when he finds it, texts Kuroo, c _an u gives us tattoos of our jersey numbers??? ʕ_ _￫ᴥ￩_ _ʔ_

 

_r u underestimating my abilities?_ _ಠﭛಠ_

_lol jk just come by whenever tomorrow ^ↀᴥↀ^_

 

And that's that.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading!!

There's some weird shrill noise, and Noya almost falls out of bed.

 

“What the hell? What's wrong?” he asks, thinking it has to be some kind of alert.

 

“It's my phone,” Asahi says into Noya's stomach, apparently not planning on answering it.

 

Noya knows they put it on the table last night, so he reaches over to take the call, and holds it to Asahi's ear.

 

“Wha – hello?” he's quiet for a bit, and Noya pokes his cheek to check if he hasn't fallen back asleep. Asahi swats at his hand, and rolls away from him for good measure, so he's fine. “Yes, that's fine.” Noya leans closer to hear what the other person is saying, and Asahi gives him a startled look, so Noya has to kiss his dumb face. “Stop, I'm on the phone!” so Noya resolves to draping his body over Asahi's and caging him in with all of his limbs.

 

“N – no, sorry. Yes, I finished my part already.”

 

Noya runs his fingers through Asahi's hair. He really needs to wash it.

 

“Okay, see you tomorrow,” says Asahi and ends the call. “I'm meeting my group for the project tomorrow.”

 

“Can I come?”

 

“Ah, I don't know, if you want?”

 

“Asahi-san, can I wash your hair?”

 

“Oh – is it that gross?” he asks, touching his hair and looking at his hand like he's expecting it to come away covered in grease.

 

“It's not that bad,” Noya says, “but I want to.”

 

He checks his phone for the time – it's seven – and he has new texts. Ryuu sent, _r u still alife???? o(_ _･_ _Θ_ _･_ _)○☆_

 

_yesss!!! ♡_ _＾▽＾♡_

 

And from Kenma he has, _can u come by at nine-ish??_

_its kuroo btw ^ↀᴥↀ^_

 

_ok!!_ _（ꉺ_ _ᗜ_ _ꉺ）_

 

“We should see Kuroo at nine,” he tells Asahi, as if he didn't read it over Noya's shoulder.

 

“Your mum called you,” says Asahi.

 

“Yeah,” he replies and puts the phone away. Then he stands up and says, “Come on!”

 

Asahi looks like he still wants to say something, but then doesn't.

 

.

The bathroom is small, but clean. They don't have a shower (there go Noya's plans about fucking in the shower), but instead a small tub (which is more romantic anyway).

 

Asahi's standing around awkwardly, and scratches the back of his neck. Then he leans forward and turns the water on.

 

“This is gonna be so fucking romantic,” Noya assures him.

 

“As long as you don't get soap in my eyes,” Asahi says, looking down at his feet.

 

“Asahi-san, don't you trust me?” he whines.

 

“I mean, most of the time, I guess.”

 

Noya pinches him and says, “Now get naked!”

 

“You can't say it like that!”

 

“Do you not want to?”

 

“I – I do. But, close you eyes?”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Please?”

 

“Fine,” Noya says, closing his eyes and turning around for good measure, “but I just want you to know that you don't need to be ashamed or anything.”

 

There's no answer, just the running of the water and the rustling of Asahi's clothes. Then he says, “I'm sorry.” He does sound it, too.

 

“It's not your fault,” Noya says, and turns around, when he hears him step into the bathtub.

 

“But it is,” Asahi says, sounding kind of defeated, and then, “you can open your eyes.”

 

Asahi's a little too big for the tub and his knees peak over the edge. It's very cute.

 

“Are _you_ gonna watch me, Asahi-san?”

 

“N – no! … I mean, can I?”

 

“You have to.”

 

It's not like he can make a whole sexy show out of it, considering he's only put his boxers back on last night. Still, he pushes them down his hips slowly, but all in all it takes him maybe ten seconds, until he's also in the tub, sliding between Asahi's legs.

 

“Are you scared?” Noya asks, reaching for the shampoo bottle. It's something herbal, smells nice.

 

“A little,” Asahi replies. “You have to wet my hair first,” he adds when Noya doesn't make any move to do that.

 

“Right.”

 

He does that, and then squeezes some of the shampoo into the palm of his hand and says, “Close your eyes.”

 

Asahi does, and lets his head droop forward a little bit. Noya begins rubbing the shampoo into his hair. He's not relaxing though, so Noya says, “A lot of people think I'm dumb” Asahi twitches a little in reply, “and, I mean, I guess, I'm not, like, the brightest lightbulb or whatever, but it still – it's rude.”

 

“I don't think you're dumb,” Asahi says.

 

“Yeah, I know. But I'm just worried that I'm gonna say something that's just gonna be so stupid that you're gonna think it too.”

 

“That won't happen.” He cracks a smile, “Besides, with how much you're talking, it would've already happened by now.”

 

There's a small silence, in which he just kind of massages Asahi's scalp, then Asahi says, “Nishinoya – you don't have to answer – but what's actually going on with your parents?”

 

And, honestly, Noya really doesn't want to answer, but considering he's kind of pulled Asahi into it now, he feels like he owes him this.

“They have this idea of what they want me to do, I guess, but I don't want to do that. But I mean, I don't know what else I would do either, so we're kinda fighting a lot. I mean, it's my fault too, because sometimes I just get really angry and then I won't back down and then it just gets worse. And I don't know what to do,” it feels great to actually say it out loud, he's only ever told Ryuu about this, and only after they'd had a few too many glasses of Ryuu's dad's sake.

 

“Oh,” says Asahi, “I didn't know.” Which, yeah, obviously.

 

“Yeah, but it's okay, now,” Noya says, and rinses the shampoo from Asahi's hair.

 

Asahi hands him another bottle, conditioner.

 

“You shouldn't buy from the same brand, Asahi-san. It's a scam the corporations want you to believe so you'll give them more money,” Noya tells him.

 

“Well, I guess, it was a two for one deal at the store, so it's probably fine. But I'll keep it in mind for next time.”

 

“Do my hair, too!”

 

“Okay,” Asahi says, and pushes him down, until his head is covered with the water. It gets in his eyes, which sucks.

 

“You dick!” he says, pointing at Asahi accusingly, who only laughs at him, but mostly Noya's really giddy that Asahi feels comfortable enough to joke around with him like that. Still, he retaliates by spraying him with water.

 

“I had to wet your hair!” Asahi says.

 

But then Asahi does massage the shampoo in (and he's so good at that that Noya's almost ashamed of his lackluster shampooing skills), and Noya instantly forgives him.

 

.

There are no names on Kuroo's building, so they have to call him twice before he finally picks up and opens the door.

 

“Kenma's still asleep,” he tells them quietly.

 

They take off their shoes in the hallway/kitchen, and step into the living room. It's a lot more cluttered and messy than Asahi's (but still a lot tidier than Noya's bedroom), “It's only like this, because Kenma practically lives here,” he says as an explanation.

 

“Sure,” says Noya, because it's probably true.

 

“D'you want some coffee?” he asks, and goes to make some before they can even so much as nod.

 

Apparently the sound of the coffee-maker rouses Kenma, who steps out of the bedroom, bleary-eyed, and disgruntled, wearing a sweater (“Are You Made Of Copper And Tellurium? Because You're CuTe”) that is clearly not his. Some of his hair is in a bun at the top of his head, but most is already fanning around his face; he looks so warm and comfortable that Noya wants nothing more than to tuck him back into bed.

 

“Ugh,” he says, and approaches Kuroo to accept a cup of coffee, and a good-morning kiss from him. The former a lot more enthusiastically than the latter. Then he plops down onto the couch, curling up, and looking ready to fall back asleep.

 

“I'd ask if you'd want some milk or sugar, but we don't actually have any,” Kuroo says, as he hands them their coffee.

It tastes fine, though.

 

“Soo,” Kuroo drawls and sits down between them and Kenma, wrapping an arm around the latter, “how do you want it done?”

 

“Just the numbers, right?” Noya says, the last part directed at Asahi.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It's three and four by the way,” he tells Kuroo who says, “I'm sure I could make you some really cool design -”

 

“I only let you do the kodama because you couldn't really screw it up,” says Kenma.

 

“I love how much faith you have in me,” says Kuroo.

 

Kenma hums noncommittally and goes back to almost putting his face in his cup.

 

Noya knows Asahi's going to ask before he even opens his mouth, “Where do you think is the most painless place?”

 

“I don't know, but it has to be somewhere it won't impair you for volleyball,” Kuroo says, and right, Noya hasn't even thought about that.

 

“That's right,” Asahi says, as if it has only just occurred to him as well, “and you throw yourself on the floor all the time, too!”

 

They decide on the space behind the ear (which – after a quick google search – turned out to not be all that painless), and Noya agrees to go first (he was actually prepared for that).

 

“Just a small three,” he says, and Kenma very helpfully adds, “A tiny boy,” from where he's perched next to Kuroo, apparently quite eager to see someone getting a needle repeatedly poked into their skin.

 

It hurts, enough to make him clutch Asahi's hand tighter, and for his eyes to water, but not enough to make him flinch (which he was advised against at least a billion times). But just when his body kind of adjusts to the pain – it's over.

 

“There you go,” Kuroo says.

 

“It's not that ugly,” Kenma assures him, holding up his phone in lieu of a mirror.

 

It's mostly even, although it's facing the wrong direction, but that's okay.

 

“It's great! Thank you!”

 

Asahi's hand is already shaking, when Noya grabs it again, after they've switched positions. “You can still back out, if you want,” Noya tells him. “I mean, it would be a dick move, but you can still do it.”

 

“I'm fine,” says Asahi, not sounding all that fine. “Please go ahead,” he tells Kuroo.

 

“Nice hickey, by the way,” Kuroo says and gets to work.

And, honestly, it was probably the right thing to do, considering Asahi's too embarrassed now to remember to be scared.

 

“You've got this,” Noya tells him, when Asahi's body tenses up at the first touch of the needle. His nails dig into Noya's skin, and he's pretty sure that must be more painful than the actual tattoo – and just like that it's over again.

 

The four is facing the right way this time, so that's good.

 

“I can't believe we did that,” Asahi says, looking torn between amazed and terrified.

 

“Yeah! It's almost like we're married now!” because, really, that's kind of what it feels like.

 

“D'you wanna stay for lunch? Because Kenma promised he'll cook for me today.”

 

“I just googled recipes that seemed easy,” says Kenma, hiding his face behind his hair, when they all turn to look at him. “It's not fair that you have to do everything.”

 

“And then we could go to practice together,” Kuroo adds.

 

“Can I come?” Noya asks eagerly.

 

“May – maybe next time?”

 

“Why - ?”

 

But Kenma grabs a hold of his sleeve and says, “You can help dye my hair, if you want.”

 

“You bought some hair dye?” He wonders if it's because he suggested it yesterday. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy.

 

Kenma nods, then wanders off into the kitchen, presumably to prepare food. Kuroo decides to join him after a moment (“to make sure he doesn't actually burn everything down”).

 

“Why do you not want me to come?” Noya asks as soon as they're alone.

 

“It's really stupid,” says Asahi.

 

“Yeah, probably,” he says, and slides closer until he can nudge Asahi. “But I want you to tell me.”

 

“I don't want to disappoint you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I told you it's stupid.”

 

“But why d'you think you would?”

 

“I don't know,” Asahi says and really sounds like he doesn't.

 

“Can I come tomorrow?”

 

“O – okay.”

 

“Promise?” he asks, holding out is pinky.

 

“Really?”

 

Noya gives him an insistent look and waggles his finger pointedly.

 

“Promise,” Asahi says and links their pinkies together.

 

It doesn't seem like the others will leave the kitchen any time soon, so he pulls Asahi's face down to kiss him a little, crawling into his lap.

Asahi looks towards the door nervously, but then seems to forget about it very quickly, in favour of kissing Noya back.

 

That is, until they hear the kitchen door fall shut.

 

“ Please don't fuck on the couch,” Kenma says, hair even more disheveled than before.

 

“Sorry,” says Asahi, as if that was a real possibility (which would be pretty cool).

 

“It's better than in front of the food,” says Noya.

 

“That's debatable,” says Kuroo.

 

“It's more hygienic, at least,” Asahi tells his feet.

 

Kenma sits down next to Noya. “I like your hair like this.”

 

“It's very cute,” Asahi agrees.

 

“Well, you're cute, too,” Noya says. Then he realizes, “We need to take a picture! I need to show Ryuu!”

 

“Oh, that's Tora's friend,” says Kenma.

 

“Yeah, but he was my friend first!”

 

Kuroo takes the picture from the back, since they weren't really sure how else it was supposed to work out. Noya sends it, adding about a thousand exclamation marks.

Ryuu is apparently so impressed that he calls right away.

 

“Dude! Are you for fucking real?”

 

“Yeah! Isn't it so cool!”

 

“Yes, it's like you're married now!”

 

“Right!”

 

There's someone yelling in the background, and Ryuu says, “Sorry, I gotta go!”

 

.

Lunch isn't actually too bad. He's not really sure what it was supposed to be (and apparently no one else wants to ask either), but that's okay.

 

“It's good,” Asahi says.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I mean, I was expecting food-poisoning, so I'm pleasantly surprised.”

 

“Thanks. Except for you, Kuro.”

 

.

The two of them get ready to leave shortly after lunch.

 

“I'm gonna miss you,” he tells Asahi at the door.

 

“It's just two hours,” Asahi says, but he still kind of sounds sorry about not letting Noya come along.

 

“But still,” Noya says, tugging him down to kiss him (it probably looks very awkward, but it's not like he's ever cared about something like this) – and maybe mess up his hair a little.

 

“I have neighbors,” says Kuroo, but he's probably just jealous, since Kenma is tapping away on his phone.

 

“Come on,” says Kenma, after they've left, and leads him into the bathroom.

 

Kenma picks through the shelf until he finds what he's looking for. “It's not quite pink. It says 'just peachy'” and cringes a little at the name. “But I also have a red one. I thought maybe you'd like to try it.” Which is very sweet, actually.

 

“Thank you!”

 

So they get a chair, and Kenma throws a towel over his shoulders.

 

“Do I need to wet my hair first?”

 

“Yeah, but just a little,” Noya reads through the instructions quickly – it's nothing new.

 

So naturally, Kenma holds his entire head under the water faucet. Noya puts on the rubber gloves and starts applying the dye.

 

“D'you wanna re-dye your roots sometime?”

 

“Probably not. It took so long to dye it the first time.”

 

“Yeah,” Noya says sympathetically, since he knows exactly what Kenma's talking about.

 

“Can I do yours now?” Kenma asks when he's finished.

 

“Yeah!” Noya sits down on the edge of the bathtub and closes his eyes, while Kenma works the red dye into his bangs.

 

When Kenma's done, he says, “Do you wanna play a video game?”

 

He let's Kenma wipe the floor with him for three rounds of Mario Cart until they agree to watch a movie instead. Luckily, Kenma has nothing against gory, campy horror movies, so they find something quickly.

It's not like this was a smart decision, considering they can only watch the beginning, before they have to rinse out the colour.

 

It comes out nicely for both of them – it's a bright red, so it stands out against the black of his hair (which is kind of the point, after all), and the peach colour is very soft, and looks pretty good. Kenma seems to think so, too, considering how he's touching the strands and staring at himself in the mirror.

 

“It looks great!” Noya tells him.

 

“I guess.”

 

Which is probably as close as he'll get.

 

“We should go pick them up,” Noya says after checking the clock; training should be over in about fifteen minutes.

 

Kenma considers this for a moment, “ … okay.” Then he adds, “You're very persistent.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” He's not sure if it was a compliment, or just an observation.

 

.

It's not a long walk, and it's kind of nice to just talk at Kenma, who sometimes gives some sort of answer to indicate that he's listening, but more often than not, he doesn't. But that's fine.

 

“How long have you and Kuroo been together?”

 

“Officially?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I guess since last year. He gave me his button at his graduation. It was very awkward.”

 

“That's so cute!”

 

“ … I guess.” Kenma smiles at his phone screen.

 

Noya hears the squeaking of plastic soles on the floor boards, and the sound of the ball hitting skin, before he even consciously realizes that they've reached the gym.

 

“Can we just go in?” he asks Kenma, already pulling at the door.

 

“Maybe,” says Kenma, which is very helpful.

 

And, honestly, Asahi being all sweaty and gross in his training clothes should not be as appealing as it is (which, who is he kidding, he's always thought it was hot).

They're already cleaning up, when Asahi notices him and drops the mop he's holding. Daichi immediately starts berating him, while Suga comes over.

 

“Hello,” he says.

 

“Hey.”

 

Kenma looks up, apparently too engrossed in his game to realize that someone had approached them. “Hello.”

 

“I haven't seen _you_ in a while.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“How have you been?”

 

“ … good.”

 

“Well, uh, how is school?”

 

“ … fine.”

 

Kuroo chooses this moment to come over and save both of them (and Noya, if he's being honest).

 

“I'm assuming you don't want to wait around while I take a shower?” he asks, wiping his face with his shirt.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I love the hair, by the way,” Kuroo says to both of them – but mostly Kenma, obviously.

 

“Asahi-san!” Noya yells, right across the entire court, “let's go home right now, too!”

 

Asahi looks like he wants to die right now immediately. But he does come over, clutching the strap of his bag tightly, Daichi trailing behind him, apparently curious to know how this would play out.

 

“Come on,” he says, grabbing Asahi's hand.

 

“Hello,” says Daichi, looking a mixture between amused and exasperated (it's a face Noya knows all too well).

 

“Hi!” Noya says, then tugs on Asahi's hand more insistently, “let's go!”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Don't be late for dinner,” says Suga after they've said their goodbyes. “Don't think I didn't see that hickey.”

 

Asahi goes even redder, and then they do finally leave – he has to almost sprint to keep up with how quickly Asahi's walking.

 

“Your hair looks really nice,” Asahi says after a while.

 

“Good.”

 

.

They barely make it through the door, before Noya practically climbs up his body, and latches on to his mouth.

Asahi's still kind of sticky with sweat, and Noya licks it off his neck.

 

“Gross,” says Asahi, but he doesn't seem to mind too much. He hoists him up a little higher, which is good, because it makes kissing a lot more comfortable. But he also has to twist a little to bite at Asahi's collarbone and give him another hickey (but it's definitely a sacrifice he's willing to make).

Asahi carries him into the living room, and then just kind of drops him onto the couch.

 

“Sorry,” he says, before he gets on top of Noya to kiss him more.

 

Noya fists his hands into the (damp) back of Asahi's shirt, and tries to pull it off him, which is not working too well in this position, so they sit up a little, and he immediately leans down to kiss at Asahi's chest – before he backs away and says, “Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah,” he sounds very out of breath.

 

So Noya pushes at him, until he's lying on his back, and he can straddle his hips. He grabs Asahi's hair with both hands, and grinds down on him. Asahi's hands clench at his hips, as he holds him there to push up against him. Their kisses get sloppier, until they're just breathing into each other's mouths, moving against each other. It feels really fucking nice.

 

“Asahi-san, can I suck your dick?”

 

Asahi stares at him for a moment, then seems to actually consider it and says, “Y – yeah.” And then he makes a face like he wants to kick himself in the head.

 

“You can just tell me if you hate it,” Noya tells him, “and I'll stop immediately.”

 

“I won't hate it,” says Asahi, “I'm just nervous.”

 

“But we're almost married now, so it's gonna be fine,” Noya says, trying to make him smile. It works a little.

 

“Then I should probably get you a ring.”

 

“Who said you're gonna propose?”

 

“We can both propose, if you want.” Then he pushes himself up. “Oh! Let me up!”

 

Noya does immediately, and he's worried that he did something wrong now, “Asahi-san?”

 

But then Asahi's back and sits down in front of him. “I actually kept this for you,” he says, and hands him a button. “I was too scared to give it to you last year.”

He closes Noya's hand around it and adds, “You don't have to take it, Nishinoya, but talking like this reminded me.”

 

Noya's pretty sure his brain just evaporated and he's frozen on the spot – and then he starts crying. And it's not just a few tears, he's actually straight out sobbing, and Asahi pulls him against his chest, probably at a loss of what else to do.

God, Noya loves him so, so much.

 

“You're so dumb,” Noya says, pulling away to wipe at his eyes. “I would've been so happy, if you gave it to me.”

 

“I didn't even know if you liked me back.”

 

“How could you not?” It's not like he's ever really tried to hide it.

 

“I thought I was just projecting.” Noya's not sure what he means, and he seems to notice, and explains, “I thought I saw what I wanted to see, because I liked you so much.”

 

“That makes no sense, Asahi-san.”

 

“It does!”

 

“Now stop trying to distract me,” he says, and pushes him back down. Then he pockets the button.

 

“I wasn't trying to!”

 

Noya decides to believe him (for now), and goes to suck kisses down his chest and stomach. There's a trail of hair from his bellybutton and disappearing in his shorts. He licks it. Asahi arches off the couch, and then says, “Sorry, I'm fine.” and threads his fingers through Noya's hair.

 

Noya hooks his fingers under the elastic, and pulls them down a little. “Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

So he pushes them down over Asahi's thighs, and his mouth goes dry.

 

“See,” Noya says, pushing the words out, “I told you you had a really nice dick.”

 

“Oh my god,” says Asahi.

 

Noya's suddenly nervous, and not really sure what to do. On the other hand, he almost can't contain his eagerness – so he just sits there, with his hands on Asahi's thighs.

 

“It's okay,” Asahi says, running the pad of his thumb over the shell of Noya's ear. “You're doing great.” Which is a fucking lie, considering he's not doing anything right now.

 

Asahi's already half-hard, and Noya grips his dick with one hand, the other digging into the flesh of Asahi's thigh. Asahi doesn't say anything about that, but he does make an airy, groan-y sound.

 

“Okay?” he asks, and Asahi bites his lip and nods.

 

So he bends down a little more, and runs his tongue over it, and then just kind of takes it in his mouth (he's spent the whole walk home on google, reading up on how to give good head), and Asahi's hand tightens in his hair, before he realizes he's doing it, and eases his hold a little. He's breathing heavily, and Noya wants to look up and see his expression, but his eyes are a little watery, so he can't really make out Asahi's face.

It's a little difficult, and it's not like he can remember a single word he read earlier, so he moves his mouth up and down around the part he could actually fit in his mouth (it's not much).

Asahi groans, and seems like he's trying to say something, so it's probably good.

 

It's actually going pretty okay, until Asahi pushes his hips forward on instinct, and Noya chokes, eyes watering, and pulls away – and Asahi comes all over his face.

 

“Oh god,” Asahi says, sitting up to dab at Noya's face with the discarded shirt. “I'm so, so sorry.” He kisses the top of Noya's head, and his forehead, while Noya's just sitting there, not really sure what just happened. “I'm so sorry.” Asahi puts the shirt somewhere on the floor, and wipes his mouth with his fingers.

 

“Asahi-san,” he says, his voice a little rougher than he expected, “it's fine.” He laces their fingers together, and kisses Asahi's wrist. “I'm just gonna have to practice more until you can fuck my face.”

 

“Don't – don't just say stuff like that!”

 

.

They are late to dinner.

 

“Be glad it's just take-away,” says Daichi as he opens the door for them. “I'd be offended if I had cooked.”

 

“But I did make dessert!” says Suga, when he comes to hug each of them.

 

“Nice, what is it?”

 

Suga doesn't reply, but instead says, “Will you help me set the table?”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

They walk into the kitchen, while the other two go into the living room.

 

“Noya, you know I love you, right?” Suga says as soon as the door clicks shut behind them. “But Asahi is one of the best people I know, and if you break his heart, I will murder you.”

 

“I'd want you to,” Noya says earnestly.

 

“Good.” Suga smiles at him. “Would you grab some chopsticks?” he puts some of the paper boxes into the microwave to reheat them.

 

“How is everyone?” Suga asks while they wait.

 

“The team? They're great. We even have some new first years.”

 

“I'm glad. Have you had any games yet?”

 

“Some practice matches, but nothing major. How are you doing?”

 

“I'm great. Most of my classes are fun,” he says.

 

“What exactly are you studying?” he's actually pretty sure Suga's told him before, but for the life of him can't remember it now.

 

“I'll be a teacher. But you'd know that if you'd call me more often.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Luckily the microwave dings then, so they leave the kitchen, arms laden with the boxes.

 

It's kind of like how Noya imagines meeting someone's parents would feel like, considering Daichi doesn't even wait until they've started eating, before he starts his interrogation, “How long has this been going on?”

 

“I'm not sure,” says Asahi.

 

“Since yesterday, probably.”

 

“And you're both serious about this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Have you put any thought into how this'll work when you're back home, Noya?”

 

“No.”

 

“Great,” says Daichi.

 

“Have you called your parents yet?” asks Suga after a while (he at least has enough decency to wait until the boxes are half empty).

 

“ … yeah.”

 

“I'm glad. Coach said your mum was really worried. He thinks she was afraid that you might have done something stupid.”

 

“Like what?” his throat feels all raspy, and he takes a sip of his wine. Asahi squeezes his leg.

 

“She thought you might do something to hurt yourself.” Suga says, looking at him intently.

 

“Why. Why would she think that?”

 

“You tell me.”

 

“Or,” Asahi suggests, and when they break their stare-off to look at him instead, falters, but then continues, “or we could play something!” Which is very sweet of him.

 

They end up playing Monopoly. Apparently the three of them play it a lot.

 

“Will you at least _try_ this time, Daichi?” Suga asks as they set up the game.

 

“I always try!”

 

“Then try harder,” says Asahi.

 

“I didn't see you win anything either,” says Daichi.

 

“But he didn't fail as colossally as you did,” says Suga.

 

“How – how can you fail at _Monopoly_?” says Noya disbelievingly.

 

“You'll see.”

 

He does see, when after a few rounds they have all acquired quite a lot of money or property – that is, except for Daichi – who is in jail.

 

“It's my strategy,” he tells the three of them.

 

“Maybe you should change it,” says Suga.

 

“Seeing as it's never worked out before,” Asahi adds. The company (and probably also the wine Suga keeps filling their glasses with) seem to help him relax a little. It's great.

 

Noya kind of loses track of the game after a while, feeling all warm and comfortable, and it seems so do the others.

Suga wins, which doesn't really surprise anyone – but he also might have cheated. It's not really like it matters, though.

 

“Now you have to give me a price,” he tells them.

 

Noya picks some lint from the carpet they're sitting on, and puts it on Suga's head. “It's your crown.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

He leaves it on, even when Daichi almost tackles him to the floor and kisses him, saying that it's his better price. Wait -

 

“Are you a thing?”

 

“We have been for three years now,” says Suga.

 

“But thanks for noticing.”

 

“Fuck that's so cute!” he exclaims, and Asahi slumps against his shoulder, apparently ready to fall asleep. “But we're cuter, right?” Noya adds, petting Asahi's face.

 

“Yeah,” Asahi says.

 

“Well, you'll have to fight me about that!” says Suga, balling his fists. “Square up, scrub.” But then seems to forget about it, when he notices that the bottle is empty.

 

.

“You have to stay the night,” Suga tells them, when Asahi starts making comments (that he probably assumes are subtle) about how late it is.

 

“No, I have this … this thing tomorrow?”

 

“Group project,” Noya says and is actually really proud that he remembered.

 

"Yeah, that."

 

“But let me make you some tea before you go,” says Suga, already doing just that. “It's really cold at night.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

“You're so sweet,” Daichi says, stepping up behind him to hug him around the waist. It's kind of weird, seeing them like this, but the longer Noya stares at them, the more he wonders why he hasn't noticed before (it's not like they're acting very different from how they were back in school).

 

They drink their tea, and then say their goodbyes (that are probably a little more emotional than necessary).

 

When Noya checks the time on his phone, he sees that Kenma's texted him.

 

_we need to finish the movie_ _ㅇㅅㅇ_

_sometime this week_

 

_yeaaashhh!!!_

_illd_

 

_?_

 

_sorrrrrfs_

 

“Are you cheating on me?” says Asahi, reading over his shoulder.

 

“Noo, Asahi-san, I wouldn't ever cheat on you!”

 

.

Noya's pretty sure they make out a little (or at least mean to), but fall asleep midway through.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Noya has no recollection of falling asleep on the couch last night, but they must have, considering that's where he wakes up.

Or, more specifically, he wakes up on the floor in front of the couch. He blinks around blearily, and then realizes that Asahi must have rolled over.

 

“Asahi-san, what the fuck?” Noya says, and nudges his shoulder.

Noya's mouth feels dry and gross, but he touches it to Asahi's anyway, when he blinks up at Noya blearily.

“You pushed me off,” Noya tells him, when they part.

 

“What?” he fiddles with a strand of Noya's hair for a bit, until he notices that Noya's on the floor. “Oh no, I'm sorry.”

 

“I _might_ be willing to forgive you,” he says, moving up to straddle Asahi's lap, and kiss him some more.

 

“Are you?” and then Asahi just kind of grabs him, to roll them over until he's pressing Noya into the cushions.

 

Noya laughs breathlessly, “If you make it up to me.”

 

“I could buy you a popsicle later, if you want?” Asahi says, which, no, is absolutely not what Noya was thinking of.

 

“Asahi-san,” he says reproachfully, “that's not what I meant at all.” Noya grinds up against him for emphasis.

 

“Oh!”

 

Noya wraps his legs around Asahi's waist to push them even closer together. “Asahi-san,” he says, running his hands up and down Asahi's arms. “I think you could literally break me in half.”

 

“W – what?” he actually looks kind of anxious, which is not acceptable at all, so Noya kisses him again, and says, “Yeah, it's really hot.”

 

“I would never do that,” Asahi says, almost fiercely.

 

“I know! That's even hotter,” Noya tells him, and Asahi kisses him, almost hard enough to hurt.

 

After that, Noya sucks him off again – it goes better than last time, if he does say so himself.

 

.

He calls Kenma after breakfast to apologize for yesterday.

 

“Hello,” says Kenma.

 

“Hi! Are you free tomorrow?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then let's hang out, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Then see you tomorrow!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Only after Kenma hangs up, he realizes that he didn't actually say sorry.

 

_srry for yesterday btw o(_ _)o_

 

_its ok_

 

.

“I don't have to come if you don't want me to,” he tells Asahi, as they get ready to leave.

 

“No, I do want you there, but -” he breaks off and looks down. (He's wearing puppy-pattern socks, which is very cute.)

 

“But?”

 

“But they might be … mean?”

 

“Mean?”

 

“I don't know? Maybe?”

 

“Well, then I'm gonna beat them up. By the way, can I borrow a shirt?”

 

“Of course,” he says, and after a moment hands Noya a long-sleeved black shirt. “I think it'll look good on you.”

 

“Yeah?” Noya has to roll the sleeves up quite a bit, and the collar dips low. “Asahi-san,” he says as he looks into the mirror, “did you give me a hickey?” And he can't believe how giddy that makes him.

 

“I – I don't know, and besides, you gave me on too so it's only fair if I did,” he cuts himself off, then looks to the side. “I like your collar bones.”

 

“What? But they're just bones.”

 

“I think about them a lot,” Asahi says, and then does look at him, as if daring Noya to comment on it.

 

Noya wants to, but there's something in his throat. He tries to cough it away, and says, “What else d'you think about?”

 

“Uh … um. You know. Uh. Just.”

 

“D'you wanna know what I think about?”

 

Asahi swallows hard, then glances at the clock. “Yeah.”

 

So Noya walks him backwards, until the backs of Asahi's legs hit the bed and he sits down. Noya steps between his legs, and grabs Asahi's hair with both hands, effectively ruining the bun he coaxed it into.

He really is the hottest boy Noya's ever seen.

 

“D'you even know how good you look?” he asks, and it's actually a serious question, because Noya's pretty sure Asahi doesn't. Asahi just looks up at him, fingers twitching against the fabric of the borrowed shirt, so Noya elaborates, “because you are so fucking hot.” Asahi makes some kind of protest-sound, and he says, “No, you are! And you're so kind, and smart, and honestly I don't even know how the whole fucking world isn't in love with you!”

 

“Um.”

 

“I guess, it's because you're such a scaredy-cat sometimes, but that's not really your fault, so it's fine.”

 

Asahi doesn't say anything, and Noya's kind of worried he's upset him, but then Asahi pulls him forward, until he's in his lap again, and kisses him so vigorously that their teeth bump together. Asahi's fingers dig into the flesh at Noya's hips, and they'll probably leave marks, and he's not really sure why it turns him on so much.

 

But, the fact that they're both still wearing pants is a problem that he seeks to rectify, which he immediately does by unzipping Asahi's.

 

“Wait,” says Asahi, as Noya presses his palm against his crotch.

 

“What?”

 

“You haven't told me what –” here he seems to lose his nerve, “uh, what you think about.”

 

“Right!”

There's a lot of stuff he could tell him, like the one time he got a boner during class just because he remembered how Asahi looked during his cool-down stretches, or when he accidentally touched Asahi's ass during practice and then jerked off thinking about it every night for at least a week, or how Asahi'd been the star of the first wet dream Noya had in high school (which had also involved Noya's teeth falling out so that wasn't too great).

And so he does tell Asahi all of that, and Asahi's face goes completely red, and his mouth falls open a little.

 

“D'you like hearing that kind of stuff, Asahi-san?” Asahi nods, but doesn't look at him, which sucks, so Noya grabs his face and moves his head until they're eye to eye. “Then I'm gonna tell you as often as you want.”

 

“I. I want to say things like this to you, too. But. But I get so embarrassed.”

 

“That's okay,” says Noya, “you can just show me.”

 

Asahi blinks at him for a few moments, then says, “I'll try.” and pulls him in to kiss him some more.

He palms Asahi's dick again, and Asahi cups his face, like he's something delicate and precious, which is kind of weird, considering Noya is currently touching his dick.

“Nishinoya,” he says, “you are so pretty.”

 

“Call me Yuu,” Noya says, before he even consciously processes it. “Please,” he adds when Asahi doesn't say anything.

 

“Y – yes, yes, of course!”

And Noya can't stop the embarrassingly huge grin that threatens to split his face in two.

 

“Yuu,” Asahi says, over and over, “Yuu”, and Noya rubs himself against him, and moans against his neck. It feels so fucking good.

“Yuu,” Asahi says again, and when Noya doesn't acknowledge it at first, grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his head back. It actually hurts quite a bit, and Noya groans (even though he's not sure if it was from pain or pleasure).

 

“Sorry,” Asahi says, smoothing his hand over Noya's head.

 

“It's okay. If it's you, Asahi-san,” Noya tells him, and kisses the corner of his mouth.

 

“I don't want to hurt you,” he says.

 

“You can, though.”

 

They look at each other for a while, probably both trying to process what the fuck Noya just said, until Asahi seems to remember that he was about to say something. “I want to – uh – try,” he mumbles, and indicates his head towards Noya's crotch.

 

Noya feels like he can't breathe for a second. When he finally can again, he says, “Do you want to suck me off, Asahi-san?”

 

“Uh. Yes. Please.”

 

“Oh my god, Asahi-san,” he says, and actually feels kind of awkward on Asahi's behalf, but on the other hand it's also kind of adorable. Noya hugs him. “You're so fucking cute.”

 

“Thank you,” Asahi says, and it sounds like he's trying not to argue.

 

“The fucking cutest,” Noya assures him.

 

“Shush.” He puts a finger to Noya's lips.

 

“But you are!”

 

“Do you want me to … do it now, or not?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Noya climbs off him and lies down on the bed, pulling Asahi down with him. Asahi helps him out of his pants, and then just stares. Noya prods his cheek to get him to do something, and he bites Noya's thigh in retaliation. Noya's dick twitches and he says, “Holy shit”, because he was not expecting that _at all_.

 

“I don't know what to do,” Asahi admits.

 

“It's okay, don't worry,” he says, stroking Asahi's hair.

 

Turns out Asahi didn't have anything to worry about in the first place, because he's good at it. He's so fucking good at it. And Noya wants to tell him, but the only thing coming out of his mouth is some weird garbled groan-wheeze hybrid.

Asahi looks up at him, probably worried Noya's dying, but just as he's getting back into it, his phone starts ringing.

 

Noya gropes around for it, “I've got it, keep going.” Asahi eyes him dubiously, but does as he's told, and Noya accepts the call, “Hello?”

 

“Azumane?”

 

“No, he's busy right now.”

 

Asahi pulls off of him with a wet 'pop'. Noya tries not to moan into the phone, because that would be kind of fucked up, but instead pokes at Asahi's nose.

 

“He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago.”

 

“Yeah, well, something came up,” he says, winking at Asahi, who pinches his stomach while grabbing for the phone with his other hand.

 

“Who are you anyway?”

 

“I'm his boyfriend,” Noya tells him, and smiles at the way Asahi goes pink and looks away.

 

“Well, can you tell him to call me?”

 

“Yeah, but I don't know when he'll have time,” Noya tells him and then hangs up.

 

“I can't believe you made me miss my meeting,” Asahi says incredulously, but he seems a tiny bit pleased about it.

 

“You missed it all by yourself, don't blame me.”

 

.

“Let's go to the movies, Yuu,” Asahi says, as they're in the kitchen, looking for something edible.

 

“To eat?”

 

“That too. But I actually thought it'd be, you know, romantic.” He's blushing again, but doesn't look away from Noya's eyes.

 

Noya opens his mouth to tell him, “yeah sure”, but what comes out instead is, “I love you.”  
For a second, he wishes he could shove the words back into his mouth, but then Asahi says, “Y – you do?” and he looks so open and vulnerable at that moment that Noya has to take both of his hands.

 

“So fucking much, Asahi-san.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Well, good, otherwise that would be kind of awkward.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

.

They decide on some romantic comedy, since Asahi's not too big on action or horror movies, which were the other options.

 

“I'll pay, okay?” Noya says, as they stand in the queue.

 

“You don't have to. I suggested it.”

“You can pay for the food, if you want.”

 

“Okay, Yuu,” he says and Noya's noticed that Asahi's started using his name as often as possible, since Noya told him to.

 

“I love you,” Noya tells him again, because he's pretty sure he's going to burst if he doesn't say it at least once an hour.

 

“Stop,” Asahi says, covering his face with the hand Noya's not currently holding in a vice-like grip.

 

“But it's true! I want you to know.”

 

Asahi's giving him the softest anyone's ever regarded him with (which, okay, is not saying much, considering Noya's not really a person to be looked at softly), and says, “Well, I love you too.”

 

When it's their turn, Noya pays for their tickets and then they make their way over to the concession stand.

 

“What do you wanna eat?” he asks Asahi.

 

“Popcorn?”

 

“Yeah.”

They get a huge bucket for the both of them, and soda.

 

.

The movie is a little boring, but it's not like Noya's focusing on it anyway, considering he's trying to telepathically communicate to Asahi that he'd really like to make out with him for a good portion of it.

 

He presses a kiss to Asahi's shoulder, and Asahi finally turns to him, so Noya takes his chance and gently pulls him down towards him by his hair.

 

“It's okay,” Noya says, and presses their mouths together.

 

They kiss until someone in the row behind them throws some popcorn at them, and Noya's about to jump up, ready for a fight to defend Asahi's honour, but Asahi grabs his arm and holds him down.

 

“It's not worth it,” he says, and he's right, even though Noya still feels confrontational. But he doesn't want to ruin this for Asahi (since he was the one to suggest they'd go to the movies), so he just clings to Asahi's arm and pouts for a bit.

 

.

It's a few minutes past four when they get out.

 

“Did you like the movie?” Asahi asks, and Noya nods, even though he can't remember what it was about for the life of him.

 

“Hey, Asahi-san, did you miss practice on purpose?”

 

Asahi looks at him, startled, and only then he seems to realize what time it is. “Oh no. Oh no, I forgot!”

 

And he does actually seem distraught by it, so Noya decides to believe him, and says, “I mean, it's okay, though, because that way we got to spend more time together.”

 

“You're right,” Asahi says, running his thumb over the back of Noya's hand. Then, “I don't want you to leave.”

 

“I don't wanna go back home either.” He turns to Asahi, and says, “Let's run away together!”

 

“Okay.”

 

.

They don't run away, of course, but instead walk back to Asahi's apartment, which is good enough for now.

 

.

Later, they go to feed the cats, who don't seem too upset that Asahi didn't come yesterday.

 

“Oh, look, it's Thomas,” Asahi says, as a fat, black and white cat comes to regard them curiously.

 

“He's so fat!” Noya says in amazement, holding out a hand towards him.

Thomas doesn't come any closer, and instead turns his attention towards the food.

 

“See, now you offended him,” Asahi says.

 

“It's time to face the facts, Thomas,” Noya tells the cat.

 

“Don't listen to him, he's just jealous.”

 

They watch the cats eat for a bit, and then Noya says, “When we go to Venice, we should take them with us. They can be our children.”

 

“We're going to Venice?”

 

“That _is_ the one with the boats, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“D'you not wanna go to Venice?”

 

“Yuu, I want to go anywhere if – if it's with you.”

 

“Me too,” Noya says, taking Asahi's hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to write for this pairing for the longest time, and i'm so glad i finally did.  
> i intend to update on mondays (hopefully haha)  
> also, the first time i posted this chapter it cut off somewhere around the end, but i think i fixed it now.


End file.
